Te Amo Kratos Aurion
by Daisuke-Aurion
Summary: Kratos hace una Visita inesperada a Raine, dispuesto a decirle algo muy importante...Con respecto a ellos dos. One Shot...Kraine...Disfruten y dejen Reviews n.n


Con Orgullo les presento mi primer Fanfic de Tales of Symphonia, mostrando como protagonistas a la siempre bella Raine y al Enigmatico Kratos Aurion

Disfrutenlo nn!!

Te amo, Kratos Aurion

Era de noche y el grupo habia acampado en un claro de un bosque de Tethe'alla. Habia que hacer guardia, en caso de que hubiera apariciones de monstruos en plena noche,  
el grupo hizo suerte, y como Raine saco la rama mas corta, ella perdio, asi que ella tenia que vigilar el campamento.

En la noche, Raine cabezeaba del sueño y pronto se quedo dormida por un tiempo, pero de repente, se desperto de sobresalto, ya que en el sueño le recordo algo que se negaba a aceptar. Ella queria y necesitaba a un hombre, pero penso que eso era imposible, dada a su condicion de semi-elfa. Penso en Kratos, aquel hombre que era igual de importante que las ruinas y que la hacia sonrojar, pero es no se podia, ya que Kratos los habia traicionado y estaba en Cruxis, osea, que era su enemigo.

Mientras pensaba en eso, oyo el crujido de una rama. En ese momento se puso en guardia,  
lista para cualquier cosa que llegue, pero aparecio Noishe.  
-Noishe! Me asustaste, crei que eras alguien mas.  
-Alguien como yo?  
Raine oyo una voz grave conocida, viniendo justo detras de Noishe -Kratos!-reacciono notablemente sorprendida Raine.

Kratos aparecio en su traje blanco, siguiendo a Noishe y vio a la semi-elfa con unos ojos de reconfortamiento, como si se alegrara de que estara a salvo y no la hubiera visto en años.

-Tranquila-Dijo en voz baja-No vne aqui como enemigo.  
-Que haces aqui!Tratas de llevarte a Collete?-Pregunto Raine

-No

-Y porque no estas en Cruxis?  
-Vine aqui para asegurarme de que Lloyd este bien

-Que deseas con Lloyd?-seguia insistiendo Raine .  
-Dime!  
-Entonces te diré todo... si asi lo deseas

Se alejaron un poco del campamento, para ser mas privado y que Kratos dijera toda la verdad.  
Al poco tiempo, Raine dijo:

-Asi que, Anna era tu esposa no es asi? Entonces.  
-Si, es por eso que les he ayudado con su travesia -Pero...Viniste nada mas por Lloyd?  
-...-Kratos no dijo nada, pero de repente le pregunto a Raine-Y-yo... te gusto Raine??-  
Dijo a la vez que se sonrojaba un poco. Tambien Raine se ruborizo, volteo su cara y lo nego.  
-N-no...yo...no -Porfavor, no me mientas-dijo Kratos, a la vez de que sostenia la cara de ella, obligandola a verlo a la cara.  
-Y...y porque yo haria eso?, Porque mentiria?  
Kratos se decia a si mismo "Vamos, Kratos, tu sabes lo que sientes, dicelo"  
-Po...porque...y-yo-Kratos balbuceaba, algo que Raine jamas espero de el.

-Por...que.  
-T-tu que?

-Por..que...yo tambien siento lo mismo por ti- Kratos estaba totalmente ruborizado al declarar su amor a la chica.  
-Pe-pero, soy semi-elfa!-Exclamo Raine, pero era Obvio de que a el no le importaba.  
-Sentimos lo mismo, así que el que seas semi-elfa no me importa -Pe-pero...yo, no se que decir

-No digas nada, porfavor

Al decir eso, Kratos tomo delicadamente el rostro de Raine,  
la miro con amor y finalmente, la beso con ternura. Ella al principio, no sabia que hacer, pero despues le correspondio, en un beso que parecia durar una eternidad, con caricias que resaltaban su amor el uno por el otro.

Al separar sus labios, oyeron un pequeño quejido. Ambos se asustaron y voltearon a donde estaba el grupo descansando. Era Lloyd, quien daba indicios de querer despertarse.  
No se habian dado cuenta, pero el sol estaba a punto de salir.

Kratos se daba media vuelta, listo para irse, pero Raine lo detuvo de un brazo.  
-Espera!,Porfavor, quedate!  
-... Lo siento, no puedo -Pe-pero, porque!?-insistia ella, a lo cual el pelirrojo contesto serenamente -Porque si mal no recuerdo, los demas me ven como un enemigo, ademas de que Yggdrasil se daria cuenta de mi ausencia.  
-...Tienes razon,perdona-dijo Raine con resignacion-Fui una tonta -No te preocupes por eso-dijo mientras caminaba, y entonces volteo diciendole:  
-Te amo,ojala no tuviera que terminar de otra forma.ADIOS.

A la semi-elfa no le gusto el tono de ese "adios", ya que se oia triste, como si fuera la ultima vez que se verian. Kratos desaparecio en el bosque, ante la mirada de Raine, quien despues miro al cielo, esperando ver al espadachin alla arriba y dijo a si misma

"No Kratos, este no sera un adios, si no un hasta pronto."

Mientras que el viento meneaba la cabellera de color plata de la semi-elfa a la par del alba.

"Te amo, Kratos Aurion"

Wow, mi primer Fic de Tales!! Porfavor, Dejen sus Reviews, para saber como voy ya que es mi primer fic, asi que necesito saber si me falta o no

Les dejo Este Fic


End file.
